


A King's Turning Reign

by xKatelyn13x



Series: The Kings of Achievement City [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKatelyn13x/pseuds/xKatelyn13x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage boy begins to have the desire to rule a kingdom, but as he turns king it shows his true state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so hopefully it's good and you people like it. =) 
> 
> **I wanted all of this to be out before Halloween but it won't happen.**

A group of the land's finest servants stared up in awe at their creation, an obsidian castle fit for their king. Behind the servants stood the nearby village's people. They seemed terrified as this new king had forced his ruling rather than being born into it.  
"Well, well, well. You did such a fine job." King Ryan turned to his 5 servants and gave them a toothy grin. "Now, Gavin and Ray, you two get to your positions in the towers."  
The pair nodded to their king and ran off, but soon the boy with the sandy blonde hair paused, "My king which towers would you like us to position in."  
Ryan thought for a moment and answered kindly, "Ray take the northern tower and Gavin take eastern tower."  
"Yes sir!" The boy dressed in a tuxedo bowed slightly and took off to the north tower as the sandy blonde headed toward the eastern one.  
Taking a breath the king turned to a boy wearing a bear-like hooded jacket, "Michael, you go to the wall and stand guard, let Mogar kill anyone who tries to get inside." He pointed towards the woods, and the boy went and disappeared into the thickness of trees. "Jack make sure these villagers get back home safely and without any harm done by them." A guy dressed as a biker nodded and took out a sword and started to walk toward the villagers.  
"King Ryan what would you like me to do?" Geoff removed his helmet and looked up at his king respectively.  
The king smiled a bit and started heading into the castle, "You can sit back for now, but be prepared if I do need you." Ryan started to walk to his throne as Geoff followed him holding his helmet at his side.  
Groans and the twang of arrows could be heard outside as the duo in the towers shot down monsters such as: zombies, skeletons, and creepers. Ray was known for his pure accuracy with a bow and arrow while Gavin was known for adding explosives to his arrows. Ryan knew the two would be good to bring in as servants when he first met them.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
It was 4 years ago when Ryan had met Ray and brought him into his friendship with Jack. Ray was resting on the outskirts of town when Ryan managed to bump into him.  
"Hey watch where you're going!" Ray called out as he jumped up and took out his handmade diamond dagger.  
Ryan held up his hands in defense, "No need to be aggressive, I'm not looking for a fight." His voice was calm and gentle. Ray stared at him but put his dagger back into it's holder. "There you go, see I won't hurt you. I'm Ryan and this is Jack." Jack just nodded when his name was mentioned.  
"I'm Ray." He slowly went up to Ryan and held out his hand. Ryan happily shook Ray's hand. "Alliances?"  
"Alliances."  
As the months went by Ryan had told Ray that he planned to become king of this land and that he could train Ray to fight as a highclass fighter. Obviously, Ray agreed thinking it'd bring him riches along with a home to stay. Along the way the two met Gavin and Geoff. Gavin was a young pyromaniac who was raised by his older friend, Geoff, who possessed the ability to use magic. They both agreed with joining the already formed trio because of the same reasons Ray had agreed with Ryan to.  
The four took to the life of robbing shops and taking cover in the woods. But one day on their ways back to the woods they ran into Michael, who was dressed as a bear and standing in their way growling at them.  
"I always see you come in and out of my home with money and valuables. Give them up or else you get ratted out and/or torn apart alive." Michael's eyes were brown but had a tint of red in them.  
Ryan stepped forward not showing any fear, "I dare you to try and fight us." A twisted grin came upon his face as he took out a sword and held it ready.  
Michael's shoulders relaxed and he laughed a bit, "I've never met someone who was willing to fight Mogar." The red tint in his eyes vanished as he walked toward the group. "I'm Michael."  
"I'm Ryan and these four are Gavin, Ray, Jack, and Geoff." The four guys waved as their names were mentioned. "Would you like to join our group?" After a moment of thinking Michael agreed to joining the makeshift family.


	2. The Rebellion's Dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenage boy begins to have the desire to rule a kingdom, but as he turns king it shows his true state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any readers can, please leave comments and let me know how you guys like the story.

A villager had decided to wander away from Jack's watch and went to Ray's tower beginning to throw makeshift bombs up towards him. Ray didn't have much time to react. All he could manage was, "Bomb!" before the explosives went off in his perch.   
Gavin looked over towards the northern tower after hearing the explosion and saw smoke, "Oh no, Ray!" His first reaction was to fire at whatever was throwing the bombs, but he soon realized it was no use and ran down to Ryan's throne, "Sir the northern tower has been attacked!"  
"Ray is in that tower. Geoff call for Michael to return and send Jack to the wall guard's post!" Ryan commanded Geoff who was already geared up and running out the castle's doors. "Gavin stand guard here, I'll be back." The creeper dressed boy nodded as his king grabbed his sword and headed toward the north tower.   
As Ryan arrived at the tower he realized that there wasn't much left of the floor or the guard rails. "Ray?" He searched for his servant within the remains of the tower's top. When the king had found Ray he was barely conscious.  
"My king, why are you up here?" Ray coughed.  
"Saving you." he said as he lifted Ray onto his shoulders. Ryan took him down to the infirmary where Nurse Caleb resided. "Caleb take care of Ray. A bomb had gone off at his position and he's been breathing in the smoke." Caleb nodded and took Ray to a bed and immediately started to work on him.  
When Ryan returned to the throne room Michael, Geoff and Gavin were in front of him kneeling on one knee. Michael looked up to meet the king's gaze, "They're creating a rebellion sir. We need to find out who the leaders are." Ryan nodded in agreement.  
Taking out a pouch of gunpowder Gavin smirked, "We can go to the village and question them."   
"That wouldn't be a bad idea. Geoff and Gavin you both go to the village." the king said as he turned to his throne. "Michael you're staying here to help me guard the castle from any other attacks."  
Michael bowed, "Yes my king." When he stood back up the tint of red was more noticeable than any other time before then. Ryan grinned when he saw the red because he knew that Michael was on the edge of turning into Mogar. Mogar was the creature that Michael had turned into when rage pulsed through his body. The king had chosen to raise the boy as his 'pet'.   
After they had been given their orders Geoff and Gavin headed off to the village ready to protect and question. "Hey, Gav, who do you think has been leading this?" Gavin didn't respond and just stared at the ground. "Gavin I'm talking to you."  
"Oh sorry. Uh I don't know who would be leading the rebellion." Gavin's voice sounded as if he was hiding something.  
Geoff looked Gavin up and down trying to figure out why his voice was so shaky and nervous. "Do you have anything to do about this?" Gavin shook his head quickly, but Geoff knew that his friend was lying. He shoved him against the trunk of a tree holding his neck, "Why did you join them?" Geoff's voice boomed.  
"The king is insane! He took Michael and turned him into a monster!" Gavin cried out with the breath he had. "I can't let anyone else be taken over by the king. I mean Geoff, all of us are under his control. Don't you want some freedom?" Geoff stared at Gavin trying to decide whether he should take the boy back to the king and rat him out or join him in the rebellion. "Geoff please don't tell the king. You know I don't do well with jail and torture!" Gavin began to make strange gurgling and squeaking noises as he struggled against Geoff's forearm.   
The older male sighed as he heaved his son-like friend over his shoulder, "I'm sorry bud, but the king always comes first." Geoff's eyes began to gain a red tint that the he got after Ryan had trained him.


	3. Spreading Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenage boy begins to have the desire to rule a kingdom, but as he turns king it shows his true state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters are left till the stories over. I'm more than willing to write different fanfics though! By the way sorry for such a short chapter.

Caleb stared at Ray waiting for him to wake up. It took a few minutes, but Ray had finally come to, “Ah good you’re awake. How are you feeling?” The male nurse half mumbled as he grabbed his clipboard.  
“I've been better, but I’m feeling pretty good.” The dark haired boy smirked trying to hide the actual pain that he was in. As he let out a sigh, Caleb grabbed a vile of a green liquid and handed it to his patient. “I’m guessing that this is what’s been keeping me going.” Not getting his answer Ray drank the liquid Caleb had provided for him.   
Only a couple minutes had gone by when Ray yawned and a tired feeling came over him. Nurse Caleb noticed and faintly smiled, “The medicine is doing its job, so just go along with it.” The tuxedo dressed man nodded and fell asleep. Caleb left and went to the throne room, “King Ryan, he took the ‘medicine’.  
Ryan grinned a twisted grin, “Good, good. Only a few more Purities to get rid of then train.” Insane laughter came from the king’s mouth. Caleb stared at his king smiling proudly. “You may return to the infirmary.” As he nodded the young nurse turned and headed back to his domain.  
With Gavin squealing on his back, Geoff entered the throne room. He threw the creeper dressed teen on the floor then hissed in frustration and disgust, “Sir, Gavin has been working within the rebellion.”  
“He has? Well then, Michael,” Ryan’s gazed stayed fixed on the traitor as his ‘pet’ appeared by his side. “Please take that thing down to the dungeon and play with him if you want.”  
As his eyes turned a pure red Michael grabbed Gavin, who was attempting to escape, and lifted him onto his left shoulder. “Yes, my liege.” He headed down to the under parts of the castle and found his way to the jail.   
“M-Michael! You can’t do this to me! We’re Team Nice Dynamite.” Gavin reached into his shirt and pulled out the creeper necklace that he was wearing, but that didn't affect what Michael was planning to do to him. “Please! I’m your friend, your best friend.” The sandy blonde began to panic as he noticed Michael’s growing claws.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Letting out a sigh, Ryan arose from his throne and called for Geoff, “Peasant, bring Ray to the dinner hall no matter his condition then check on Mogar and the traitor. Once you've finished you may come and join us at the Hall.” Taking his command, Geoff tilted his head down and made his way to the hospital building in the yard.   
“Caleb, our king ordered that I take Ray to the Hall.” Knowing exactly what would happen next, Caleb pointed to the cot in which Ray was seated in. “I’m sure that he would liked you to come to the Hall as well.” The young nurse just nodded as if he were too distracted by some other thing.  
As he rubbed his eyes, Ray stood up, not wanting to be grabbed or pulled by Geoff. “So why does Ryan want me to join him for a meal?”  
“You should be honored that the king sent me to get you.” Ray nodded silently not speaking again till they arrived at the Hall.   
The king’s blue eyes gave off a reddish glow as his two servants entered the overly large room, “Ah, Ray, my best stealth archer, knives-men, and gardener. I’m glad you’re here.”  
Ray smiled when his king had said that he was his best but his smile soon faded, “Sir, why do you want me here?” His voice had a hint of concern, but not enough to worry Ryan.  
Adjusting his ruby studded crown, Ryan signaled for Geoff to continue with his tasks. As soon as he left Ryan turned to Ray, “The others will join us later, but for now I’d just like to speak to you privately.”


	4. Traitors Caught In An Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenage boy begins to have the desire to rule a kingdom, but as he turns king it shows his true state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the second to last chapter..I hope all of you are enjoying the fanfic. (Comments would be nice :3)

“What am I in trouble or something? Did Gavin rat me out?” The younger man’s voice rose as he felt betrayed.   
After Ray had said that Ryan raised an eyebrow “Rat you out?” He soon realized that another one of his servants had turned against him. Seeing the king’s eyes widen, Ray quickly stood up and searched for a way out. “Mogar! Geoff!” Ryan’s voiced boomed as he took out his sword, “How dare you go against your king!” The king swung the blade at the Latino’s throat, but the teen managed to dodge the attack. Fearing for his life, Ray ran for the gates and into the ‘safety’ of the woods.   
“My king, he got away.” Jack panted as he ran into the yard.  
Ryan’s eyes shone red as he stared outside of the gates, “I know, but it’s almost night. I doubt he will make it through on his own. Michael!”  
Within two minutes Michael was at the mad king’s side, “Yes, my king?”  
“Bring Gavin to the outer jail. I have an idea on how to capture the rebels.” Before Michael could answer Ryan was already inside and heading up to his room.  
As his master walked away, Michael made his way to the dungeon, “Gav, you’re being moved.” The kid’s voice was low and harsh as he pulled his old friend out of the cell. Gavin didn't even attempt to fight off Michael since he knew it would trigger Mogar.  
When the two had finally arrived at the upper jail the teen who was once dressed as creeper spoke, “Michael please just let me go. I’ll get you out of here too. You know the king is insane! He’s controlling you Michael!” Michael’s eyes lost all of the red that had been known as Ryan’s mark. Gavin saw his chance and broke away from Michael’s grip. He took off running and scaled the wall before his friend realized and made his way into the woods.  
“Dammit!” The bear dressed teen yelled as the red filled his eyes, he was beginning to turn into Mogar. Michael ran back to Ryan, “My king, the prisoner got away.” He hung his head low in embarrassment and waited for Ryan to punish him.  
But that never came, “That’s fine, I can work with that also.” His tone showed no anger, just gentleness. “They’ll meet up and most likely come back. Either that or they die before they even get the chance to strike.” Ryan’s mouth twisted into a grin as he though about the pair being slaughtered by monsters and his soldiers.  
Michael stared at him as his claws and teeth began to grow and sharpen, "If they do make it back, could I have honors with executing them?" When Michael turned into 'Mogar' it also brought along a long lasting blood lust.  
"No, well only if they don't accept their second chance." Michael nodded as he sighed, since he had to obey hid king's commands no matter if he wanted to kill or not. Ryan watches as 'Mogar' turned back into his calm state. "Michael you can go off and do whatever you like, just stay within the yard." He nodded once again and headed out of the room.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Taking off his helmet, Geoff made his way to Jack's post. "Did you hear that Gavin got away?"  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "Really, Michael let him go?"  
"Well, no. Mogar somehow slipped away from his mind and Gav just climbed the wall then disappeared into the woods. He's probably gonna look for Ray and strike the yard." Geoff couldn't help but let out a laugh.  
"What's so funny?"  
As he caught his breathe Geoff managed to choke out, "Just imagine those two trying to attack us!" All he got was a weird look from Jack. "What you don't find that funny?"  
While he turned his gaze to the woods, Jack sighed. "No, we have two lethal fighters wanting to dethrone our king. They also probably have more people on their side than we think." The fully armored man looked at the biker and realized how much danger they were in.


	5. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenage boy begins to have the desire to rule a kingdom, but as he turns king it shows his true state of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Read Bottom Notes Till You've Finished The Chapter!!   
> **Spoilers In End Notes**

A year or two had passed when the first attack was pursued. Two teen boys were leading the group of about 50 people. "Sir, they're here." Geoff said as he put on his helmet.  
"Let them make the first move; tell Jack to ready his bow and make way to the tower." Ryan stood up and began to dress himself for battle. "Michael," The bear-like boy looked up, "Investigate the woods and pick off anyone you can find. Do it silently." Michael nodded as his eyes turned red, and his nails and teeth extended and sharpened. After he transformed, he ran off to the woods.  
Geoff looked at his king, "I'll go to the gate and fight there." He unsheathed his sword and went off to the gate.  
Ryan prepared himself and headed to the woods in search of his 'pet'. He arrived just as Michael tore the throat out of a smoke bomber. "Good job Mogar." He complimented as he patted Michael's head. "Now let's go find the traitors."  
'Mogar' grinned as he licked the blood off his lips, "I saw them pass by while I was taking out an archer. But I do know where they're heading." He stood up and walked with Ryan to a makeshift campsite, "They're in that tent." Michael pointed a blood covered claw at a large cow-hide tent.  
"Ray they're here!" Gavin peeked out of the small flap.  
As he nodded, Ray took out two six inch daggers. "And we're ready for them." Slowly, he exited the tent and locked eyes with the king.  
Ryan grinned and pointed at Gavin, "Mogar take out your 'boi'."  
"With pleasure, my king." 'Mogar' slowly made his way to the creeper dressed, sandy blonde. Gavin squeaked as 'Mogar' dug his claws into the boy's upper arm.  
Gavin's green eyes widened as he shrieked in pain. "Michael!" His British accent stood out more than ever.  
'Mogar' hushed the teen, "Shh. I'm not going to hurt you." Creeper boy looked at his friend with a confused expression. "I know what the king has been doing, now just gargle this and collapse." Gavin took the liquid Michael had offered and screamed while having a bit of it in his mouth, then dropped to the ground.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Ryan laughed as Ray missed him once again, "Why don't you actually try kid?" His eyes burned a flaming red as he dodged the tuxedo teen's attacks. But soon, the king began to become fatigued from exerting himself in the fight.  
When Ryan had began to pant, Ray realized that his enemy was becoming tired and he took his chance. Ray struck the older male in the leg, which caused him to fall to the ground. The dark haired lad pinned his old ruler to the dirt, "Your reign is over Ryan!"  
As he let out a tired laugh Ryan grinned faintly, "Mogar will kill you once he's done with your little 'partner'."  
"You're wrong Ryan," The king looked up to see his 'pet' walking out of the tent with Gavin. "I know what you've been doing to all of us.. I'm not letting you continue." Ryan's eyes widened as Ray pressed one of his daggers against his neck.  
The king let out a low growl, "Mogar, you certainly won't go against your master would you?" Michael didn't respond and stood still beside Gavin. "Huh? You're not going to listen?" Ryan sighed and sounded defeated. "Fine, like any good king would do, I'll ask that you kill me."  
Ray shook his head no, "I won't kill you." The fallen king's eyes widened again, but soon they became heavy once Gavin had pressure pointed him. As the Latin looked up at his friends he sighed, "Michael could you take him back and put him in jail?" Without hesitation, the bear-like boy lifted his former master into his arms and the trio of saviors headed back to the obsidian castle.  
"Hey, Ray, you know you should take the spot as king!" Gavin broke the silence.  
But the kid only got a concerned and confused look from the brunette, "I don't think I'd be a good king. I mean look at me, I'm just a gardener." Ray looked at the ground.  
Michael, even though he was still carrying Ryan, nudged Ray. "You's be a great king. There wouldn't be any wars if you were king."  
The tuxedo dressed teen nodded a bit, "Well, maybe." His eyes became fixed on a rose that was growing out of the cracks in a rock, a nearly impossible happening. "Okay, I'll be king." Ray leaned down and picked the rose as his friends grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the crowning of the new king next! Comment if you want a part 2.


	6. Long Live The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old king is gone and a new one is crowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this short little ending of a chapter. I promise that there will be a part 2, I'm actually starting to writing it now.

Ray was seated on the throne with Geoff at his side, who held the crown. All of the others stood at the foot of the throne, dressed in their best wears. Among the others stood all of the village people, who were glad that the Mad King was finally gone.

"King Ryan has fallen," Geoff began, "And Ray had taken him out in combat, thus making him the new king." The crowd cheered as Geoff spoke. "Let the kingdom take in this new king and," He said as he placed the crown upon Ray's head.

"Long live King Ray!"


End file.
